Kissing Booth
by Nerd Herder
Summary: Michael is free of all charges and Sara is cleaning up... literally. I guess the title says most of it. This is my first ever fanfic. Rated T, just in case. Please R&R! THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Kissing Booth**

Michael

It was about 10 pm and after an irritatingly long day of work, Michael Scofield was itching to go home. He turned off his computer, gathered all his things, went down to the basement and got in his car to drive home. The car ride to his loft was quite unsettling, it was unusually dark and it was unusually empty on the streets. This lonely set-up reminded him of the days before Lincoln was exonerated and he was still in Fox River. _Fox River State Penitentiary_. Just a drive home and he suddenly remembered _EVERYTHING._ Everyone was after him, everyone, except ONE person was out to get him. Only this one person actually cared—wanted to help him and he blew it. He blew it the moment he put his lips on hers, no, the moment he saw her and let her in. _Sara… _He knew he would love Sara for as long as he lived, no matter what. But there was no chance for him to ever get her to even listen to a word he says. _I bet she's with another guy now anyway… I'll never get to her! She probably went through so much suffering because of what I did. I'll never get a chance to see her again…ever,_ he thought.

That's what he thought, but what he thought was completely out of sync.

But he was soon brought back to reality by his phone, which was ringing of the hook.

He picked up the phone and his buddy, John, answered, 'Hey Mike! We still on for the company's fund raiser carnival? I hear there's going to be a **kissin' booth**!'

Michael was very annoyed by his teasing tone when he said the part about the kissing booth.

'Uh… Yeah, I need to be there anyway.' Michael answered before he said bye and shut his phone.

After this, he took a shower and went to bed. _It's going to be a great day tomorrow, _he thought, _at least I hope so…_

Little did he know, he really was in for a_ great _surprise.

Sara

Sara took an absent day from work to take some time to get her apartment clean. Her apartment had been a mess these past months—especially since she was always in and out of the police station, with all the evidence popping out here and there. She was finally left alone after Lincoln had been exonerated and _you know who _was dropped of all charges. Everything was finally back to normal, her career was fixed back up and she had also been dropped of all charges--- at least that was she thought. She was just about to clean her coffee table when she was taken aback after she lifted her old lab coat off the floor. Under the coat she saw a certain origami rose peeping out of the pocket of the pair of pants that were under the old lab coat. Then, she suddenly was struck by a series of flashbacks that consisted of the one thing, or rather person, who she had been trying to erase from her memory for months now… _Michael._

She tried to convince herself that he meant nothing to her, but it was no use. She could never forget his intense gaze… His words were burned into her brain. '_At first, yes. I needed to be here. But then I wanted to be here… with you.' _Every time she remembered that day in the infirmary, she was filled with a mix of emotions. Anger, hate, guilt—and what she hated the most--- LOVE. _Wait, love? Come on, Sara. You don't love him! Well, maybe you loved him. PAST TENSE LOVED. But he just used you… so just forget him. He never loved you back anyway… _She was stuck in this daze as her telephone suddenly rung and she was almost scared to death.

'Hello?' Sara said as she answered the phone.

'Hello, Sara?' Sara's friend, Sam, was on the phone.

'Hi, Sam.' Sara answered.

'So, we still up for the carnival at the park tomorrow?'

'Um, I don't think I can go. I need some time to clean up my apartment…'

'Come on, Sara! You haven't been out in a long time. And I bet there will be guys there!'

She was very annoyed by this so she just said yes to going.

'Great! Oh, by the way, I signed you up for the kissing booth. Bye!' Sam immediately put down the phone before Sara could protest against this acquisition.

_Great! –_Sara thought-- _Now I'm going to have to spend my day kissing random guys… GROSS! This sucks, like my life can get any more miserable._

What she didn't know was that the kissing booth could just be the reason why the next day could change her life completely…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, there! So, I'm going to try to do daily updates for this story. Um, for this story, I'll go for at least 3 chapters and at the most 5. Thanks to Mendie, Rivergirls Anthem and xx Jenzy xx for giving me some enlightening reviews. This chapter is a wee bit slow but please review after reading. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Prison Break, if I did Sara and Michael would be living their lives together without anyone chasing them.**

John picked Michael up at around 9 am and after that they were on their way to the carnival.

Michael was unusually quiet but John didn't make anything of it since he knew Michael left the office pretty late last night.

While he was in the car, all he could think about was Sara. _Sara Wayne Tancredi._

All he thought about were her beautiful hazel eyes and her deep auburn locks, the way she made him topsy- turvy every time he would see her in the infirmary and her wonderful smile.

_Flashback---_

_Michael couldn't bear to do it. He knew it was wrong… Sure, it was for the plan. But to play with her feelings like that? Nah… _

_Suddenly, he saw his chance… he leant in and made his lips connect with hers._

'Mike! Mike! You okay there, buddy?' John said, 'I've been calling you for 5 minutes! We got here like 7 minutes ago.'

'Oh! Sorry, I must have been daydreaming…' Michael answered.

'Really?! About who?' John teasingly asked. 'Are you in love?'

'Wha- what? What do you mean in love? I'm not in love! I haven't been with a girl since…' he suddenly remembered the last time he saw Sara in the infirmary, 'since, before Fox River…'

'Oh, really! Well, come on. Let's get going! We're going to the kissing booth—well, YOU'RE going to the kissing booth.'

But before he could protest to this idea, he found himself in front of the kissing booth's cashier paying $5 for a stub.

Sam picked Sara up at around 8:45 am and they were off to the carnival.

Sara did not want to go but Sam had gone to her apartment and rang the doorbell without stopping for what seemed to be 15 whole minutes. She had no other option but to get up and let Sam bring her to the stupid carnival.

While in the car, Sara was very short- tempered and she kept on scolding Sam for putting her up for the Kissing Booth.

'Sam! Why the hell did you put me up for the damn Kissing Booth? It's disgusting!'

'Come on, Sara! You'll have fun! I haven't seen you have fun since…' Sam stopped for a moment to think, ' well, I haven't seen you have fun ever.'

'No, I won't have fun! I'll be kissing some stupid random guys all morning!'

'Trust me! It'll take your mind off whatever is stressing you out.' Sam replied.

Sara, then tired of arguing, just shrugged and decided to stay quiet 'til they got to the carnival.

_Forget about what's bothering me? Will this really take my mind off… Michael?_

After what seemed like 3 hours in the car, Sam and Sara were at the carnival. They made their way to the Kissing Booth and Sam pushed Sara to the booth, as her shift was about to start.

Michael had been waiting in line for about 30 minutes now and to his relief he was already next. He was right behind a small fat bald guy.

Before it was his turn, he tried one last time to search for John in the crowd and try to get out of this. He would have offered John $1000 just so John would take his place.

But before he could leave, the bald guy in front of him was done.

He was right in front of the booth now, and he was too embarrassed to look up at the girl in the booth.

Sara was very much annoyed now. She's been kissing these stupid guys for about 30 minutes now and she didn't want to go on any longer. She has probably kissed around 50 guys know and she was still thinking about Michael.

'How much longer do I have to be here, Sam?' Sara asked in an annoyed tone.

'Oh, you just need to do the next 2 guys in line. Then, it's my turn.' Sam answered.

Sara once again looked at the next guy in front of the booth and leant in to give her "customer" a kiss.

After her disgusting lip- lock with the short bald guy, she sighed in relief as she thought about her shift being over in awhile.

'Come on, sir. Let's get on with this thing.' Sara said.

Michael immediately shot up when he heard that voice. That voice was ringing in his ears for the whole night last night. Was that voice…

'Sara?' Michael shot up with a look to the girl in the booth.

'Michael?!' Sara said with a mix of emotions rattling her up.

Michael was about to say something to Sara… but before he could even let out one syllable, Sara had already bolted from the booth.

Sara had just seen Michael, Michael Scofield. The Michael who had used her and betrayed her. But why wasn't she feeling angry? Why was she relieved? _Hmmm, Michael, thank God your ok--- Why am I like this? Why the hell am I not angry?_

Michael was just standing there, dazed on what just happened. He just saw Sara, the love of his life. And he couldn't even say a single word!

After his brain finally took in what had happened, Michael finally took off and started running after her as fast as he could.

After what felt like 5 minutes of running, Michael finally caught Sara sitting on the table in front of the slushie booth.

He approached the clearly very shocked Sara. Sara seemed to be a daze and she didn't see him hovering over her table.

Sara was just plain shocked. She couldn't bear to move. Once she found a place to sit, and clear her mind up, she sat down trying to forget about _Michael…_

_Flashback---_

_It was the day after her birthday and he was coming in for his shot._

'_You threw away your flowers.' Michael said._

'_Like I said, they don't last.' Sara replied._

'_I don't think their dead yet.' Michael commented._

'_I don't like getting attached to things I know won't last.' Sara said._

'_Why are you so cynical?' Michael asked._

'_Michael, I think there's cynicism and there's realism.' Sara answered._

'_And there's optimism, hope, faith.' Michael said._

'_This coming from a man locked away in a penitentiary.' Sara quickly shot back._

_Smiling, Michael replies, 'Toes were overrated.'_

'_Thank you for trying to make me smile, not today.' Sara said sadly._

'_You never know…' Michael said with a grin. _

'_We're all set.' Sara replies, looking disappointed._

_Michael walks out of the room, still grinning._

_Sara sits on the chair rolling to the edge of the desk to get something then she sees a beautiful, red origami flower._

_She knows it's from Michael and she lets out a smile…_

'Sara.' Michael let out with a heavy audible sigh. 'We need to talk.'

Sara suddenly jumped up at his words and she snapped out of her flashback. She thought he had just left her and gone home…

Sara then looked up at Michael and said, 'Yeah, I think we do.'

A/N: Sorry for making this chapter really slow, but I promise I'll make the next chapter more interesting. Again, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank again to all those who read my fic, as well as those who have written me reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break… 

-oOo-

Michael was now sitting on the chair opposite Sara's, thinking of something to say to Sara. Sara was looking away and Michael was not sure of what to make of this.

'Um, Sara?' Michael finally spoke up.

'Yes, Michael?' She said turning to him, trying to avoid eye contact.

'Do you want a slushie?' Michael said. _Least I could do, I guess._

Sara, a little surprised of his choice a first statement, faintly replied, 'Yeah, I guess.'

Michael then stood up, to go to the booth to buy slushies, one for him and one for Sara.

When Michael came back and they have both had their first sips, Sara spoke up.

'Michael, I think we should really get to talking now.'

'Oh, yeah.' Michael replied. 'Sara…'

Sara was listening intently, even leaning a bit forward to try to hear Michael's words.

'I'm sorry.'

'Is that all you have to say? After all I've been through for your little _escape_? Really? I mean, I did get arrested leaving the door open for you. I did almost lose my medical license after what I did for you.' Sara answered, trying to sound as brave as she could.

'Sara, I know. But, um, I can't think of anything else to say to you but I'm sorry and I lo—'

'Sara!' A voice familiar to only Sara shouted from the cold open.

Sara looked around and saw Sam running towards her table. Sara stood up when Sam was in front of the table.

Sam brought Sara slightly farther away from the table.

'Sara, what happened?' Sam suddenly stopped after she saw Michael on the table staring at them. 'Who's that? He's cute!' Sam whispered to Sara, smiling.

'Wha- what?' Sara answered surprised at her friend's sudden interest in Michael.

Realizing that she never told Sam about what she had with Michael in Fox River, Sara answered Sam with a casual: 'That guy? He's just some guy who offered to buy me a slushie.'

'You sure??' Sam answered.

'Yeah!' Sara replied, slightly annoyed.

'Then you won't mind me asking him out would you?!' Sara asked.

Sara was about to answer her, but before she could even let out a simple 'NO', Sam was off to the table to Michael.

Seeing that there was no chance of making Sam stop, she just sat back on her chair opposite Michael, trying to hold in her emotions while looking at Sam flirt with Michael.

Michael was really surprised and was really silent.

Seeing Michael's expression, Sara decided to try to make everything a little more understandable by introducing Michael to Sam.

'Ehem! Michael, this is Sam. Sam, this is Michael.'

Sam immediately took Michael's hand and shook it.

'So, Michael,' Sam said 'Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?'

Sara was shaken up once she heard this. She wanted to scream at Sam. _Sam! What are you doing! I lov—like that guy! _She kept on staring at the two after that.

Now clearly convinced that Sara hasn't told Sam about what had happened between them, Michael saw no choice but to say yes.

'Oh, sure. I guess. I won't be free for the next week but I am free later tonight.'

'That would be great!' Sam said right away. 'Is it ok if it were to be a_ double_ date? I want bring Sara! Do you happen to have a friend with you she could go with?'

Michael, seeing once again that he had no choice but to agree said: 'Oh, yeah… I have my friend, John. I'll tell him to come with me later.'

'Ok!' Sam immediately said before Sara could protest.

Michael looked at Sara, who seemed to be in shock and said: 'Ok, Sara… I guess I'll see you later then.'

'Um, yeah, guess so. Bye.' Sara said with a hint of sadness.

'Bye, Michael! See you later at 8 pm at Nolita's!' Sam said, as she started to walk away.

'Bye.' Michael said sadly as he watched Sara, and Sam, walk away.

-oOo-

Sara was getting ready for her "date" but she couldn't help herself from continuously thinking about the date Sam made with Michael. _ OMG… Sam, my best friend, just asked Michael out for a date. Not only that, but I'm gonna be there. With some guy. With him, except he'll be with Sam._

Sara was then surprised by a loud knock at the door.

She opened the door, only to see Sam standing in the doorway. She wasn't thrilled to see Sam, but she did try to act as if everything was ok.

Sam then just sat on the couch waiting for Sara to be ready.

After Sara was ready, Sam and her got into Sam's car on their way to Nolita's.

-oOo-

Michael was in his car on his way to John's place. He had already told John about the double date and John, of course, had agreed.

He couldn't help but think of what would happen at the date. _I mean, come on. How am I supposed to be normal with this girl while Sara is right across from me?_

When he reached John's apartment building, he found that John was already in front of the building. John got in the car immediately.

'So, who's this girl you set me up with again?' John asked.

'Sara…' Michael said. 'Sara Tancredi.'

'You mean Governor Frank Tancredi's daughter?' John said excitedly.

'Yeah. Frank Tancredi's daughter.' Michael said sadly.

'Wow man, thanks! John said, grinning uncontrollably. 'She's hot!'

Michael did not reply, but he thought in his mind: _Yeah, yeah. She is._

-oOo-

Sara and Sam arrived at Nolita's a little ahead of Michael and John, so they had already gotten a table.

When Michael and John had arrived, John didn't want to waste any time so he immediately got out of the car and entered the restaurant. He found Sara in an instant, as he did look for her like a hungry dog looking for food.

Michael walked slowly to the restaurant. He was really unsure of this. He entered the restaurant and was amazed by what he saw.

He saw his date, and Sara. But the problem was, he was only looking at Sara. He didn't want to look at his date. Sara was dressed in a simple yet sophisticated black dress and her hair was let down, she was looking as beautiful as ever.

'Michael!' Sam said, snapping Michael out of his hypnosis over Sara.

Michael went to their table and sat beside Sam, across from Sara.

He stared at John trying to see what he was saying to Sara. Sara seemed to having a good time, on account that she was always smiling. He was so focused in what was happening with Sara that he didn't realize Sam had been trying to talk to him for the past 3 minutes.

'So, Michael, What do you do for a living?' Sam asked.

'I'm a structural engineer.' Michael said.

Just then, the food came and they started eating.

'Oh, wow! That sounds cool. Why did you choose to become a structural engineer?' Sam asked as she took a bite of her chicken lasagna.

'Oh, well. I just liked how things could serve a good purpose but be a work of art as well.'

'Wow, that's very deep…' Sam commented.

'Well, you asked!' Michael said.

'Have you ever fallen in love?' Sam asked.

This question made Sara stop eating and look at Michael.

'Well, yeah. But I never got to tell her. Something popped up when I was about to.' Michael replied.

Sara was just stunned at his answer. She was now just sitting there, staring at Michael while John and Sam were just eating their meals.

Michael looked at Sara after this and their eyes met for a split second, just to be interrupted by John.

'Whoa, Mike. You never told me that!'

'Well, you never asked.' Michael answered.

'Aww, that's really sweet! Did you think that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that girl? Sam added before taking a sip from her martini.

Michael answered, 'Yeah… I really did. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem finding someone new bu—'

Michael stopped when he saw Sara flinch and start to stand up.

'I'm sorry, but I have to go.' Sara said as she left the table and made her way out to get a cab.

'Sara!' Michael sad. But this took no effect as Sara just kept walking towards the door.

John shot up too but it worked no more than Michael's attempt.

'What happened?' John and Sam said in unison.

'Well, I don't know.' Michael said guiltily.

'You know what, Mike?' John said, 'Sara seemed to be a bit bothered when you said the thing about the girl you fell in love with.'

'Yeah!' Sam added. "Would you know why?'

Michael was now ten times as nervous as he was before the date, 'Umm...'

He turned to John and Sam after he decided to come clean.

'Hey, John,' Michael said. 'Do you remember when I said when I was in Fox River, I fell in love with a girl there?'

'Yeah…' John replied slowly, as if he was figuring it out. Sam was trying to piece it together as well.

Michael then turned a little more to Sam. 'I'm sorry about this Sam, but…' he said to Sam as he started to stand up.

After he had already stood up, he turned to Sam and John and quickly said, 'That girl was Sara.'

John was about to say something and so was Sam, but before either of them could say anything, Michael was out the door.

-oOo-

A/N: So, what did you think? Please, please, please let me know. I'll try to update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I'm really sorry I didn't get to update yesterday… I had a party to attend. Ended early, but got home late because of the traffic. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews**

-oOo-

Once Michael had laid even an inch of himself out on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant he had just eaten in, he started to search frantically for Sara.

After a series of looks in every direction he could manage to turn his head to, he finally found her.

'Sara!' Michael shouted as he saw Sara on the other end of the street, about to get into a cab.

Sara looked up to Michael and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' as she got into the cab and shut the door.

'Sara, no! Wait!' Michael shouted. He immediately started running towards Sara's cab.

But by the time Michael got to the other end of the street, the cab had already started to drive away.

Michael could not stand to lose Sara again, so without even thinking for a second, he started running as fast as he could. He never let the cab out of his sight. He followed it while running tirelessly on the sidewalk, and occasionally crossing streets.

He didn't care to look at the stoplights, he didn't care how much his legs hurt, he didn't care he left his car at the restaurant, he didn't care how exhausted he was… He just wanted to get to Sara.

-oOo-

Sara sat limply in the cab, her thoughts focusing on nothing else but Michael. She could just hear his conversation with Sam, echoing in her head…

'_I have no problem finding someone new…' _Was Michael really going to move on and just forget about her?

'_Did you think that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that girl?'_

'_Yeah… I really did.' _Or did Michael really love her? Did he actually mean it when he wanted her to wait for him?

_FLASHBACK--- _

_Michael had just come in to get his burned clean and get a new dressing. Sara had pulled over the curtain, so not to reveal Michael, who was half- naked on the table. She had just turned around after throwing the used cotton and then, suddenly…_

_Michael leant forward and connected his lips to hers. She tried to pull away, but it was just too… too blissful. It had been something she had wanted for a while now and she thought it to be stupid if she were to break it off. _

_Finally, after what seemed to be her only time of being with a man in ages, she slowly pulled away. She took a gaze and to Michael's beautiful crystal clear blue eyes, laughed and said:_

'_What do you want from me, Michael?'_

_Michael paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts._

'_Sara,' Michael said 'I need you to do something for me.'_

'_What?' she took her hand and started to caress his cheek._

'_Wait for me. It won't always be like this. In this room, in this place.'_

_Sara smiled at his request as she took Michael big, strong hand and planted her lips on them._

'_Until then I can't… We can't.' An orderly opens the door and enters the room._

'_Damn it, I can't.' Sara adds. She can't believe she just said that. She loved Michael. And it seemed Michael felt the same way._

_Before Michael could even react to her answer she had said: 'And I gotta go.'_

_She walked out the door, leaving Michael on the table, simply speechless._

The cab driver called for her repeatedly, but it wasn't 'til his 3rd call she was brought back to reality.

'Miss, that will be $4. 95.'

'Yeah, here you go. Thank you.' Sara said, as she got out of the cab. Once, she got out of the cab she immediately entered the door of her apartment building.

She was so confused and in a hurry to get up to her room, that she didn't notice Michael running towards her from about a block away.

-oOo-

'Wow!' John said, taking a sip from his wine, 'My best friend and your best friend? That's really weird.'

'Well, I can't really say I'm surprised.' Sam said, this time taking a sip from her martini. 'She was pretty tense when I asked her about how she had known Michael at the carnival this morning.'

They were both pretty drunk. John had had around 5 glasses of wine and Sam had had what might have been 6 martinis. They didn't know how to react to what happened with Michael and Sara so they decided to just have fun and drink 'til they dropped.

'Really?' John replied, 'I never thought he would go after her after I showed so much excitement when I found out he set me up with Sara Tancredi…'

'Can you really blame him though?' Sam commented.

'Nope! I don't think so!' John snorted as they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

-oOo-

While Sara was opening her apartment door, Michael was already trying to get in the front door. He encountered this very kind old man who was exiting the front door.

'Oh, son. Do you need to get in?' The old man asked Michael.

'Yeah, I'm on my way to tell this girl how I feel and I want to make it a surprise. So, I don't want to make her buzz me in…' Michael said with a gentle tone.

'Well, I don't want to be in the way of that!' The old man left the door open for Michael.

'Thank you, sir.' Michael said kindly.

'No trouble, son. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you her often…' The old man replied.

As soon as Michael was able to get in, he went storming up the stairs to Sara's apartment. By the time he was up the stairs, he was nearly out of breath.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, Sara was in her bathroom… Looking for something she wasn't supposed to be looking for. Something she wanted to leave behind.

'Come on, Sara! Find it! You put it here a few months ago!' Sara said to herself.

Finally, she found what she wanted. She found a vile of Morphine and one of her syringes.

She nearly filled the whole syringe with Morphine. She settled the syringe down on the sink for a moment while she squeezed her arm, looking for a vein to pop the needle in.

Once she found one she could pop it into, she sat down on the cold bathroom floor, syringe in hand.

She was really going to do it now… but before she could inject the needle into her vein, she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

She started to stand up after propping the Morphine-filled syringe on her bathroom counter. She went to the door, dazed and clearly unstable, not knowing what to expect.

When she opened the door, she couldn't believe what she saw.

She saw a very tired, sweaty and out of breath Michael. Michael seemed to be trying to say something, but he couldn't as he was constantly gasping for air.

As she saw Michael, Sara felt a greatly unsettling mix of emotions rattling up inside of her. She didn't know what to do or say, after a few seconds of awkward silence, Sara spoke up.

'Michael.' Sara said.

'Sara,' Michael said, as he tried to breath.

'Um, uh, come in. I'll get you some water…' Sara said as she let him in and gestured to him to take a seat on her couch.

After he was able to settle down and catch his breath, he said: 'I'm sorry. I really am, for hurting you, for making you feel that what we had was just a joke for me.'

Sara just sat there, staring at him, not knowing what to say. She let out a small sigh, right before Michael started to say something.

'I really never wanted you to think that because I never meant to get in that deep. I left a door open and after you came in, I could never shut you out.'

'Really?' Sara said.

'Yeah, really. I love you, Sara. More than you would ever think.' Sara's face changed right after he. _Oh my God! He loves me;_ Sara thought at that moment. Michael continued, 'And I---'

Michael was interrupted by Sara, as she pressed her lips against his. It was absolute bliss for both of them, it was like they were in ecstasy.

Michael started to pull away to say something but Sara wouldn't let him.

Just before he could say something, she said to Michael:

'Michael, just shut up and kiss me.'

-oOo-

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please let me know. I know it's sounds like it's finished but I have an idea for a the last chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks again for all the reviews all of you have given me for the past four chapters. This is a future fic, just to warn you. It's sort of how their lives had become after they finally acted upon their "mutual attraction." This is about a year after the night in the last chapter. **

-oOo-

Sara woke up early one morning, but she didn't want to wake Michael so she stayed in bed for a while before she got up and made some coffee. As she lay on the bed, she turned to Michael, who was sound asleep, and took some time to just look at him for a while.

She remembered those beautiful full lips of his, those lips that were responsible for making her want to do things she should have never even thought of.

She remembered the intricate tattoo on the whole upper half of his body.

She remembered his beautiful shining blue eyes, those eyes that haunted her dreams for quite a while.

…And now, he was with her, in her bed. They were actually together, without any kind of prison doctor- inmate boundary.

Together, alone, living a normal life as a couple. _Michael and Sara_—It had quite a good ring to it, didn't it?

With that, she started tracing the tattoos on Michael's big, chiseled chest. She had started to do this a lot now. She was amazed how the tattoo was just part of plan but it had so much depth into it. She wa—

Michael, who had just woken up from feeling Sara tracing his tattoo again, interrupted her thoughts.

'Hey, What are you doing?' Michael inquired as he let out a big yawn.

'Oh, nothing. Just admiring you tattoo, again' Sara replied as she started to give out a small smile.

'Again?' Michael replied jokingly.

'Yup, again.' Sara said as she let out a small smile.

'You know what? If someone had come to me about a year ago and told me that I was going to fall for one of the inmates in Fox River, I would have told them that they had their heads on backwards.' Sara continued as she started to laugh.

'Hmmm… Well, you very well might be in love with one right now.' Michael commented as he leant forward to give Sara a kiss on her forehead.

-oOo-

Michael fidgeted as he got out his phone to call Lincoln. He had a lot on his mind right now and he needed someone to talk to.

'Linc?' Michael said once he heard his brother on the other line.

'Hey, Mike. So, you ready for tonight, man? Linc answered.

'I, uh, I don't know Linc!' Michael said nervously. 'I'm way too nervous and what if she doesn't want to?

'Don't worry, man! It's going to be fine!' Linc replied to his little brother. 'Sara's smart enough to know what's good for her. She loves you and you obviously love her too, so quit being a baby and calm down!'

'Okay, okay. I'll do it!' Michael answered. 'I'll call her now. Bye, Linc.'

'Bye, Mike. Good luck!' Linc said before putting down the phone.

Michael was a little better now. He was much more confident and he was ready to call Sara and invite her to their favorite restaurant to have dinner.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sara's number.

-oOo-

Sara was driving her car on her way to work when her cell phone started to ring.

She dug up the phone from her bag and opened after reading 'Michael' on the caller I.D.

'Hello?' Sara said.

'Hey, Sara.' She heard Michael reply.

'Um, so, are you free tonight?' Michael asked.

'Yeah, I'm getting off work early today. Why do you ask?' Sara replied.

'I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Nolita's for dinner, you know, since we haven't really gone out in a while.' Michael said.

'Yeah, sure! That sounds great.' Sara replied with great enthusiasm.

'Good! So, I'll pick you up at our place at around 7?' Michael said excitedly.

'Yeah sure. Ok, bye Michael.' Sara answered.

'Bye!' Michael said.

'Hey Michael…' Sara said before Michael could put down the phone.

'Yes, honey?' Michael answered. Sara loved it when he called her that.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Michael said before he said goodbye again and shut his phone.

-oOo-

Sara had just gotten home from work. She hopped in the shower and looked for something she could wear. She was almost finished, just had to do her make up and then she could wait for Michael downstairs.

But before she could start putting on her make- up, the phone rang. Shem looked at the caller I.D. and she saw it was Katie.

'Hello?' Sara said into the receiver.

'Hey, girl!' Katie replied. 'What are ya doing tonight?'

'Oh, um, I'm going to dinner with Michael. He said since we haven't gone out in a while, we should go out tonight.'

'Well, girl. You better be ready. Never know what he's gonna do.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Sara asked.

'Nothin', it's just that---' Katie replied, just to be interrupted by Sara.

'Hey, sorry, but I need to go, Michael's on his way here. See you tomorrow?

'Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, girl?'

'Yeah?'

'Good luck.' Katie said before saying bye.

'Ok. Bye!' Sara said as she put down the phone and started to put on her make- up.

-oOo-

The car ride to the restaurant was awfully quiet. They both had a lot on their minds.

_I wonder what she'll say. When should I do it? Should I even do it? Of course I should. Come on, Michael! Straighten up! You can break out of prison and you can't do this? _Michael thought to himself as he made a turn into the freeway.

Sara was just as confused. _What did Katie mean when she said that you never know what he's gonna do? What is he gonna say? If he's gonna do something, when will he do it? Calm down, Sara. It's just dinner. You were just out with him a month ago!_

Finally, Michael tried to break the silence. He looked over to Sara and asked her,

'So, um, that's a nice dress. Is it new?'

'Oh, uh, yeah. Got it on sale yesterday.' Sara replied as she gave him a small smile.

Sara was just about to add something but they were already at the restaurant and Michael was getting out to put his car up for the valet.

Once Michael got out of the car, he immediately ran to Sara's side and opened the door. Sara laughed at this as Michael performed a gesture similar to a bow.

Michael then approached the hostess and said, 'Reservation for Scofield , please.'

The hostess then asked a waiter to lead them to their table. On their way to the table, something caught Sara's eye.

She gave Michael a nudge and pointed at a table near the corner.

'Oh my--' Michael whispered to Sara, just to be interrupted by an all to familiar voice.

'Sara, Michael!' Sam shouted from her table. She was with John and they both had wedding rings on.

'Hi, Sam!' Sara answered.

'Hey, man!' John enthusiastically greeted Michael.

'Hey, John.' Michael said. 'Its seems the last time we saw each other was, um…' Michael didn't care to continue because he realized the last time they saw each other was the night he had run off to chase Sara.

'Yeah, I know.' John replied.

Michael was just about to say sorry about that night but then John interrupted and said, 'No, man. You don't need to apologize, because you two ran off, me and Sam got to talking and the day after we found ourselves calling each other and setting up a date. Now, a year later, me and Sam are married.'

'Wow, that's…' Michael trailed off.

'Amazing.' Sara added to Michael's answer after she and Sam had already finished catching up.

'Yeah, that's amazing.' Michael affirmed.

After 5 minutes and they were all done talking and catching up, Michael and Sara were seated at their own table.

'That was interesting!' Sara commented as they sat down.

'Yup, very.' Michael answered.

At that moment, the waitress came to their table and took their orders.

'So, their married…' Sara sighed.

'Yeah, I guess… Isn't funny how us running off meant them coming together?' Michael replied.

'Yeah, it, it is.' Sara huffed.

Michael was just about to say something when he heard their favorite song playing.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Michael smiled and thought _Now! I'll do it now._

'Would you like to dance?' Michael asked Sara, grinning.

'Huh?' Sara stuttered 'Uh, yeah sure.'

Michael stood up, took Sara's hand and moved her to the dance floor.

Sara held him close, as if she never wanted to let him go. He the planted a kiss on her forehead and said whispered, 'I love you, more than you would ever think.'

'I love you more.' Sara answered.

'You know Sara,' Michael continued, 'I think you're perfect and I love it when we're together.'

'Yeah.' Sara replied, a little confused.

'But I would love it even more if we were together as husband and wife…' Michael said.

'Wha- what?' Sara said, with a look of surprise in her eyes.

With that, Michael slowly pulled away from her, got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box from his suit pocket.

'Sara Tancredi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?' Michael said as he looked up at Sara.

Sara as speechless, then after a few tears, she replied, 'Yes, of course!'

Michael smiled as he slipped the ring on Sara's finger and started to stand up.

He went close to her once again, planted a kiss on her lips and then continued to hug her so tight she could barely breathe.

But Sara didn't care, because she was in Michael's arms and whenever she was with Michael, she felt safe, as if they were the only people on the planet.

Everything was perfect now, they couldn't ask for more. All they needed in order to be happy… were each other.

-oOo-

**And with that, I end my first ever fanfic, Kissing Booth.**

**The lyrics are from the Lifehouse song, "You and Me." I'm sure you know the song.**

**So, what did you guys think? Please let me know. **

**Lots of love, Bea ü**


End file.
